


It's Still Cold In Alaska

by AutisticConnor



Series: Autistic Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'll update the tags as I go, Stimming, autistic!Connor, pressure stim, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticConnor/pseuds/AutisticConnor
Summary: A drabble series looking into Connor stimming.





	1. Pressure Stim

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey! I just finished reading your fic, on ao3 for autistic connor and i loved it. I was just wondering if you could do one where hes at home with hank and hes stimming and stuff? Thanks! And I love your writing its super well written." -Anonymous on Tumblr

“Connor what the fuck are you doing?”

Connor looked up from his place on the floor where Sumo was laying over his legs and half his chest. “Hm?”

“I said what the fuck are you doing. That dog must weigh a ton, there's no way that's comfortable.”

“On the contrary, I find this quite enjoyable.” He lifted of his arms to pet the behemoth of a dog, smiling contentedly. One of the more successful smiles he'd managed to pull off. 

Hank sighed. “Well, I'm going to make myself dinner and then watch TV. I'd tell you not to let Sumo suffocate you but you don't have any fuckin’ lungs.”

Connor turned his smile towards Hank before he walked out of the room to throw a sandwich together. Normally he'd go out and stop at a food truck before coming back to drink, but Connor insisted on eating healthier. Damn kid even went out and stocked the fridge every week. 

When he came back to watch TV, Connor had moved from having Sumo laying on him to having just about every blanket in the house that wasn't nailed down draped around his shoulders.

“Oh my fuckin’ God.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'm afraid to ask what happened.”

“Sumo got up so I-”

“Yea, okay I see that. _Why_.”

Connor paused. “I like the pressure. It's rather… Weird. After deviating I've been finding a lot of sensations are soothing or help me process things better. Like how I play with the coin. But now other things as well.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Hank sat down on the couch. “Next time don't steal all the sheets, just order a weighted blanket.”

“You wouldn't mind?”

“Geez, Connor, of course not. You never use your pay for anything except food for my sorry ass anyways.”

Connor turned his eyes from Hank to the TV screen. “What are you going to watch?”

“A classic from when I was a kid.”

Connor's LED turned yellow and his eyelids fluttered as he presumably searched up films from Hank’s childhood. “Jurassic Park? Or maybe that Disney film Aladdin?”

“Nope.” Hank grinned as he pressed a button on the remote. “Shrek.”


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Connor would LOVE how big and soft Sumo is. Sumo would just flop across Connor's lap and Hank would be like "Hey hey get off you're not supposed to lay on people" but Connor would just look so calm so quickly that Hank just lets it go and Connor loves the texture of Sumo's hair when he pets him" -clayjackson on Tumblr

Connor had recently taken to sitting on the floor instead of the couch. Hank didn’t particularly know why. He supposed something like comfort didn’t matter to androids but… Connor been more averse to touch. There had been some ideas and theories tossed around in Hank’s head, but he didn’t know if any of them even would be able to apply to androids. 

That weighted blanket they had ordered came in and Connor seemed to use it at any chance he could. In fact, Connor hadn’t done too much except sit on the floor with the blanket that day. Normally Hank would ask him what was wrong, but he seemed on edge. Like on the morning before the train station. Hank decided it would be best to leave him alone for now.

Connor was currently staring at a spot on the wall, gently swaying where he sat. Hank was getting a little more worried, but from how it turned out last time he tried to touch Connor he figured this might not be a good time.

Sumo trotted into the room as Hank started flicking through channels to find a good show. He walked around around the room and in front of the TV. “Hey, Sumo! Lay down!” The big dog looked up at Hank before happily dropping into Connor’s lap on the floor. Hank shot to his feet. “Sumo! You’re not supposed to lay on _people_!”

He went to go pull Sumo off Connor before the android started panicking but he stopped. Connor was running his fingers through Sumo’s fur, appearance much calmer than it had been just a few moments ago.

“Hey Connor,” Hank said gently. “You doin’ good there?”

“Mhm,” Connor hummed. “He’s soft.” He looked around. “I think that I was disassociating.”

“You’re good now though, right?”

“Yes.” He ran a thumb over Sumo’s ear. “I’m… I’m here now.”

“Okay.” Hank really needed to train Sumo not to lay on people. But for right now, it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys with two in one day. I am however also working on a much longer work that'll be separate from this specific fic, but reference to it some.
> 
> Comments help me to continue writing!
> 
> Ask me questions/request stuff for me on @autistic-connor on tumblr


	3. Coin Toss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Since I just watched this scene again: What about maybe doing something with Connor's reaction to Hank grabbing his coin and saying he's starting to piss him off?" - clayjackson on Tumblr

Connor stared at the numbers of the elevator as they moved up, flicking his coin into the air. The soft metal sound rang in his ears like a comforting song. He tossed the coin to his other hand and-

Hank snatched the small metal disc from his hand. “You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” He snarled.

Connor drew his hand back, his systems working through the brief shock. With the coin being taken forcefully, he felt as though there was still energy humming at his fingertips, waiting to be released. He didn't like it. Connor _really_ didn't like it.

There was a strange nagging sensation at the back of his mind. Connor felt ashamed. Embarrassed. That was this had to be. He didn't think his coin tricks were something to be that… Angry about.

“...Sorry, Lieutenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is really short but these are supposed to be drabbles anyways so. I will _probably_ be making a sequel to this one if I'm feeling it.
> 
> Comments allow me to keep living
> 
> Ask me questions/send requests over @autistic-connor on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> So most of the chapters probably won't be that long, so sorry about that! But I really love autistic Connor so i'll probably be making a lot of these, especially if you guys send requests in! The current fic title [It's Still Cold In Alaska] is a little bit of a work in progress, so it'll probably change soon. The reason I chose it was because it's from a song that a lot of autistic people (including myself) relate to.
> 
> I can survive on comments for a week!
> 
> Send me requests/questions over @autistic-connor on tumblr!


End file.
